Użytkownik:Kolejny fan JWS
O mnie: A więc przypałętałeś się tutaj, co? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, kim ja jestem? Nie wiesz, no właśnie. Ale zapewne domyślasz się, że jestem ogromnym fanem JWS. Nie mam zamiaru pisać tutaj swojej autobiografii, bo te są długie i nudne. Dlatego ograniczę się do zainteresowań i do tego, że jestem gimbu gimnazjalistą (jeszcze tylko trochę...). MUZYKA Uwielbiam muzykę. Co do gatunków...rock, hard rock, rock n' roll, metal (głównie thrash metal z lat 80'), punk, post punk, reggae, blues, i niech będzie muzyka filmowa i growa ( ponieważ jest to podejrzane słowo - z gier). Od biedy może być też pop (głównie ten stary, np. Michael Jackson czy Kraftwerk) i rap (pojedyncze kawałki). Chociaż nie od biedy... ostatnio odkryłem, że synthpop (Kavinsky na przykład) jest genialny. Ulubione zespoły: honorowe miejsce - Joy Division 3. Black Sabbath 2. Iron Maiden 1. Metallica natomiast z polskiej muzyki - KULT FILMY Filmy oglądam różne. Ulubione filmy: honorowe miejsce - cały świat JWS, oczywiście. 5. The Wall (Ściana, ta z muzyką Pink Floyd'ów) 4. Człowiek z blizną 3. Ja to nazywam trylogią o Wietnamie - Pluton, Czas apokalipsy i Łowca jeleni. 2. Ojciec chrzestny (pierwszy) 1. Skazani na Shawshank KSIĄŻKI Książek za dużo nie czytam. Do ulubionych należą Ojciec chrzestny, Wiedźmin (cała seria) i seria Metro (wliczając uniwersum). GRY Nie można być chłopakiem w gimnazjum, i nie lubić gier. Tutaj ulubionego tytułu nie mam, ale najbardziej lubię strategie, FPS-y (strzelanki pierwszoosobowe) i horrory (mówiąc horrory mam na myśli gry straszące klimatem, a nie ROZWRZESZCZANYMI MORDAMI WYSKAKUJĄCYMI 5 CM PRZED TWARZĄ). Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, ulubionej gry nie mam, ale gdybym musiał na siłę zrobić listę tych lepszych tytułów, to zapewne byłyby to: - Half-Life 1+dodatki+2+obydwa epizody (bo są to gry tak genialne, że o la Boga!... i gdzie jest HL3 ja się pytam?!) - Heroes of Might & Magic III (bo jest to produkcja kultowa) - Civilization IV (bo grywalność jest niesamowita w tej cywilizacji) - Call of Duty 4 i Battlefield 3 (bo kapitalny multiplayer) - Alan Wake (bo to najlepszy thriller psychologiczny w jaki grałem) - Battlefield Bad Company 2: Vietnam (bo odwzorowanie Wietnamu jest fenomenalne) - Team Fortress 2 (bo czarny humor) - Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (bo nostalgia, humor i ogólna fajność) - Lone Survivor (bo klimat gęsty, fabuła świetna, soundtrack super itd.) - Polanie II (bo za dzieciaka tyle się w to grało...) - Medieval 2: Total War (bo kolejny niesamowicie grywalny tytuł) - Call of Duty: United Offensive (bo kolejna gra dzieciństwa... tak, jako 5-cio latek strzelałem do nazistów) - Penumbra: Czarna Plaga (bo to super horror jest) - Warcraft III z dodatkiem (bo tak!) - Hokus Pokus Różowa Pantera (bo najlepsza przygodówka, w jaką żem grał) - Gothic 1-3 (bo Jacek Mikołajczak jako Bezi powala na kolana) Z nadzieją patrzę też na Final Fantasy VII, Metro: Last Light, Limbo, The Last of Us, Civilization V, Max Payne 1 i 2, Wiedźminy, Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven oraz Silent Hill i Silent Hill 2. Na te dwa ostatnie to jestem wręcz podjarany. Generalnie wolę starsze tytuły (czasami nawet starsze ode mnie). No, i to tyle o mnie......Jeszcze tu jesteś? Idź edytować wikię! Moje wypociny związane z JWS... * wkład Linki! Tutaj postanowiłem zamieścić kawałki, które moim zdaniem są świetne. A nuż któryś ci się spodoba. Wybierz sobie któryś: 1.Metallica - Fade To Black (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lR9mNuLIPBU) 2.Joy Division - Decades (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2mKRjPHUNg) 3.Kraftwerk - Das Model (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQIYEPe6DWY) 4.Iron Maiden - Afraid to Shoot Strangers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwxN9NkaJUA) 5.Iggy Pop - The Passenger (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLhN__oEHaw) 6.Black Sabbath - Planet Caravan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O63COyZlTyU) 7.New Order - Blue Monday (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYH8DsU2WCk) 8.T.Love - King (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Fnp5tnZkJg) 9.Silent Hill 2 (chyba najlepszy soundtrack w historii gier): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LB7LZZGpkw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qalGezr76o https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WShknpNpHbY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekPaYGVLifY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N_PXTGdlGw 10.Sex Pistols - Anarchy In The UK (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbmWs6Jf5dc) 11.Kult - Polska (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=180Mgpr8CfU) 12.Rayman 3 (gra dzieciństwa): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUIRWql7Vic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ac83Vve6J50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsE4aB3VySk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbwuXFBsGZE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSHDIwofXZc 13.Peter Gabriel - Red Rain (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkLTwX0duY4) 14.Dire Straits - Sultans Of Swing (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0ffIJ7ZO4U) 15.Led Zeppelin - Battle Of Evermore (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-21AtiWV3TE) Jeżeli któryś z nich poznałeś dzięki tej liście i odmienił on twoje życie, napisz. Będę wtedy wiedział, żeby zamieścić więcej, a wtedy może znajdzie się kolejny, który ci się spodoba.